thesarahjaneadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Jackson
Maria Jackson was a best friend and neighbour of Sarah Jane Smith, her son Luke Smith and joker Clyde Langer. Biography Early Life Maria Jackson lived with her parents, Alan and Chrissie Jackson until she was thirteen years old, when they got a divorce. (Invasion of the Bane). She moved to Ealing with her father, while her mother got a new boyfriend called Ivan. Her parents are very protective of her and worry about her when she goes off with Sarah Jane which annoys her. Meeting Sarah Jane Maria first met Sarah Jane when she moved in. Maria and Sarah Jane were neighbours, along with Maria`s dad, Alan Jackson. At first, they didn't know Sarah Jane well. The night after they moved in, Maria was woken up by a light coming from Sarah Jane`s house. She went investigating, and found that there was an alien-like creature in Sarah Jane's backyard. She saw Sarah Jane talking to it. She didn't believe it, and went straight back to her house. The next morning, she was woken up by her neighbour, Kelsey Hooper, to go see the `Bubble shock!` factory. Although Maria wasn't that crazy about it like Kelsey, she still tagged along. Meanwhile, Sarah Jane overhears the girls, and follows them to interview Mrs. Wormwood , the head of `Bubble Shock!` She asked her why the drink had an unique ingredient that was `resisting` analysis. It turned out that Mrs. Wormwood was a Bane, an alien species. On her way out, Sarah Jane was almost killed by Wormwood`s secretary. In the meantime, Maria and Kesley are in the factory. Kelsey uses her phone, even thought she`s not allowed to, which upsets the Bane Mother. The alarm in the factory goes off and Maria can't find Kelsey. She goes looking for her new friend, only to bump into Luke Smith. He had just been brought to life after being created by the Bane and didn't know anything. He didn't even have a name yet. They hid out in the ladies bathroom, where Sarah Jane found them. When the Bane came in looking for them, the trio had climbed out of the small window. (Still In Progress) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Invasion_of_the_Bane Adventures With Sarah Jane Maria had many adventures with Sarah Jane, Clyde and Luke. For instance, she helped Sarah Jane, Clyde and Luke defeat the Slitheens, the Sontaran called Commander Kaagh, the Bane, and eventually the Berserkers once she had moved to America. Leaving For America Maria left the show because she moved to Washington D.C, but the real reason the actress, Yasmin Paige, left the series was because she wanted to complete her GCSE tests. She later guest starred in series two of the show, during The Mark of the Berserker. Personality Maria was plucky, patient, kind, and inquisitive with a sense of humour and a fascination with the unlike. Other Information Family *Alan Jackson - Father *Chrissie Jackson - Mother *Ivan - Step-Father Behind the Scenes After Yasmine Paige left the show due to her GCSE tests, her character was replaced by Rani Chandra in Series 2. External Links and References To be added Quotes "So that makes it okay then, just the magic word 'organic'?"Category:Sarah Jane's GangCategory:Allies of K9Category:Sontaran EnemiesCategory:Bane EnemiesCategory:Slitheen EnemiesCategory:Enemies of the TricksterCategory:Former Members of Sarah Jane's GangCategory:Series One Main CharactersCategory:Allies of Sarah Jane SmithCategory:Allies of Sarah Jane's GangCategory:Series Two Allies Category:Maria Jackson's family and allies